1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in fluid flow-controlling systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a fluid level sensing and controlling system, including a siphon outlet tube sensor adapted to sense the fluid level and enable the control of fluid flow, to provide enhanced fluid flow control.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system such as a fluid heating and dispensing system, which includes a tank for containing a fluid, the fluid is heated, and the heated fluid is mixed with another component, to enable the dispensing of the heated mixture. For example, a fluid heating and dispensing system such as a coffeemaker may include a tank for containing water, wherein the water is heated and mixed with coffee to enable the dispensing of heated coffee. Such a system further includes a probe, which projects into the tank to the pre-set level for the fluid in the tank, and which is adapted to sense the pre-set fluid level, so as to enable the tank to contain a measured amount of fluid for heating and dispensing thereof.
However, it is difficult to precisely position the probe so as to extend into the tank to the desired location, to accurately establish the desired pre-set level for fluid to fill the tank. Moreover, the probe which projects into the tank is susceptible to movement thereof out of position, thereby changing the desired pre-set fluid level.
Therefore, the present invention provides improved systems and methods for enabling the level of fluid in a tank to be effectively sensed and controlled, so as to accurately establish the desired pre-set fluid level, and to prevent the changing of the position thereof.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides a new and improved system and method for sensing and controlling the level of a fluid in a tank, so as to enable the efficient control of the fluid level.
By way of example, and not by way of limitation, the present invention provides a new and improved system for sensing the level of fluid in the tank, for controlling the fluid level responsive thereto. The system includes a sensor for sensing the level of the fluid in the tank and for directing the flow of fluid out of the tank. The sensor includes a leading edge. The system also includes a fluid inlet, for enabling the flow of fluid into the tank, and a controller, for controlling the flow of fluid through the fluid inlet. The sensor is further adapted to activate the controller, responsive to sensing the level of the fluid in the tank. The system further includes a connector, for connecting the sensor to the controller.
More particularly, for example, the sensor of the present invention comprises a siphon outlet tube, comprised of a conductive material, and including a downwardly depending portion which includes the leading edge, adapted to extend into the tank. The siphon outlet tube is adapted to be mounted in the tank such that the leading edge of the downwardly depending portion thereof is at a preset level for the flow of the fluid into the tank. The leading edge includes a substantial surface area for contact by the fluid upon reaching the preset level.